Love Moves Silently
by The Avid Musician
Summary: A noblewoman connected with Lord Rathbone since birth is entwined in the circumstances of his demise. In the meantime, one man falls in love with her, while one has loved her long. Chon/ OC/ Rathbone
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine._

**Chapter One**

Midday. A time when the social networks of the city are in full swing. But not here.

A woman sat in a large library, reading a book. She did not look to be a proper lady. She wore trousers, a shirt, a waistcoat, and a belt which held a sword. She wore no dress, corset, stockings, chemise, or any of the other proper garments that a lady should wear.

The door opened, but she continued to read. Someone walked in, their footsteps betraying their position. The door was shut seconds later, followed by a slight click as it was locked.

The footsteps continued, getting steadily closer to the woman. Still, the woman continued to read. No glance was spared for the newcomer.

"Still using my library, I see," a male voice said amiably.

Finally, the woman looked up. A man stood over her wearing a lordly suit. His eyes and hair were black, and his face tan. He was tall and muscular, though not overly so. He was handsome, but not immensely so. He was elegant, even if his hair was a bit of a mess.

"Your library has always had a greater selection than mine, Nelson. You cannot expect a change in that simply because you are not in it," she said, her equally black eyes sparkling.

"Very true, Johanna. Here is the real question: have you been practicing?" Nelson asked, smiling.

"Of course. I wanted to be prepared for your return," she said, standing. A second later, she drew her sword smoothly and settled into a ready stance.

"I may have been gone, but I am not out of practice," Nelson said with a smirk as he drew his own sword.

As soon as he was done talking, he charged forward, attacking in a flurry of movement. She defended against all of his strikes. After a few seconds like that, he stopped attacking and stepped back. "Very good," he said.

He waited a second while she caught her breath. Before he could attack again, she lunged forward. She attacked in a flurry. Despite that, he soon overtook her. Before he could disarm her, she jumped back onto the table. A second later, the table stood between them.

That did not last long. Rathbone followed her quickly and attacked again, not holding back in the least anymore. Finally, she was more agile than him, but he still won out in brute strength and skill. After almost half an hour, he finally trapped her against a bookshelf. Their blades were interlocked above their heads. She tried for several seconds to push him away, but he was stronger by far than her.

Soon, the pressure of her blade against his abated. Only then did he take a hand away from his hilt. He touched the tip of her nose lightly with his finger and said fondly, "You've improved."

As he broke away and sheathed his sword, she smiled at him and said, "Thank you, and welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two men, a blonde American and a chinaman, sat in a cell of Scotland yard. "Roy, calm down," the Chinaman said.

After a bit of pacing, Roy sat. It was then that he heard footsteps. "Wait. Someone's coming," he whispered.

"Roy, let me handle this," the Chinaman, Chon Wang, said.

"I'm gonna handle this. Okay? The English aren't like you. They don't get all emotional and touchy-feely. Do me a favour, park the Kung Fu. Let me do the talking," Roy said, providing a sound reason for exasperation for Chon.

The door to the cell opened, admitting a tweed suited, ordinary-looking man. Almost immediately, he spread his hands and said enthusiastically, "Come here. Let me give you a hug." Even as he spoke, he hugged the upper bodies of Roy and Chon to him. Both recipients were confused by this.

Once he had let them go, the man said happily, "I've been after that Fleet Street gang for two years! Then you two come along and bring them down in a single afternoon. Brilliant!"

Next, the man pulled out a golden pocket watch from his pocket. Almost instantly, Roy said, "Oh, that's my watch." He held out his hand and took it from the stranger.

"Yes. A street urchin turned it in," the man said.

"Little punk better not have scuffed it," Roy said, examining it closely.

"I do hope your luck picks up," the man said.

"What do you mean, my luck?" Roy asked, looking up from his watch.

"Well, I deduced from your watch that you've hit rather a rough patch," the man said simply.

"He has! How do you know?" Chon asked, astonished.

"It's an investigative technique I've developed. I can deduce intimate details about an individual through a close scrutiny of their personal effects," the man explained.

Chon took the watch from Roy's hands and offered it back to the man asking eagerly, "What else can you tell?"

The man took the watch again. After a second of examination, he said, "He has a _penchant _for loose women."

"Wow. That's amazing," Chon said pointedly to Roy.

"Just to set the record straight, Roy O'Bannon is not attracted to lose women. Loose women are attracted to me," Roy insisted.

"You're Roy O'Bannon?" the man asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Roy said.

"The famous Western folk hero?" he continued eagerly.

"Have you heard of me?" Roy asked.

"Have I heard of you? I've only read Roy O'Bannon vs. The Mummy five times. It's fascinating!" Doyle exclaimed excitedly.

"I want you to meet the Shanghai Kid," Roy added, jabbing in return for the 'loose women' comment.

"Oh, yes. The faithful, Chinese sidekick," Doyle said happily.

"I'm not a sidekick. Those stories are all lies," Chon said, trying to correct the misconception.

"Come on, don't be bitter. I can't help what Sage McCallister writes," Roy insisted.

"If there is anything I can do, I'm at your service," Doyle offered.

"We're looking for my sister. She's staying at this address," Chon said, handing him a piece of paper. "Can you take us there?"

"Oh, dear. I think you'd better come with me," the man said, concerned.

He led them out of the cell and down a hallway.

Even as they were walking, a woman in an expensive, green dress walked up to the door of the cell and said, "Hello, Arthur. Lestrade said you had an 'interesting afternoon'. Would you care to explain what he meant?"

"Oh, yes. It's brilliant! These two men took down the Fleet Street gang in a fight!" Arthur said eagerly.

Roy interrupted then by asking, "Who's this beautiful lady?"

The woman turned, seemingly noticing the two men for the first time. The blonde man very nearly leered while the Chinaman stared.

"Ah! Gentlemen, this is My Lady the Marchioness Irene Johanna Paulet of Winchester," Doyle introduced. He then turned to her and said, "Johanna, this is Roy O'Bannon!"

"The book character you've been obsessing over?" she asked.

"I haven't been obsessing!" he insisted.

"Don't deny it, Doyle. You've been obsessed since you found that book!" the Lady said forcefully.

"Oh, how is Lord Rathbone taking it?" he asked, just remembering to ask.

"Actually, he rarely mentions it. He's had other matters to occupy himself since he returned," she said.

"Really? That's why everyone here admires him so much!" Doyle said.

"I actually came to see _le mendiant soupçonné d'assassiner_. Which is his cell?" (_the beggar suspected of murder_) she said. (**Ref. "The Man with the Twisted Lip")**

"The next on the left is his," he said as he walked over to that particular door and unlocked it for her.

"_Merci beaucoup_," Johanna said as she opened the door and walked inside.

Once the door was closed, Doyle looked after it for a second, smiling. He then turned to the two men and said, "She comes here the most of any noblewoman in England."

"Doesn't she live out in Scar-burrow or wherever?" Roy asked ignorantly.

"Actually, she lives in London. Her earldom has been relatively quiet since she took control about three years ago, when she turned 21, of course. Then again, Lord Rathbone was the regent for her lands until she came of age."

"My sister," Chon said, recalling the inspector to his previous purpose.

"Right," Doyle said, guiding them to another cell.

At the door, he opened the sliding window and looked inside. Chon pushed him out of the way and peered inside. It appeared that she was sleeping. The Chinaman stepped away so that Doyle could open the door.

Chon hurried inside and knelt at the bedside. "Lin," he whispered. Roy knelt by his side. Chon flipped off the top portion of the blanket. All that was underneath was a pillow.

Unknown to them, she had just dropped down from the ceiling. She quickly kicked Doyle in the face and turned to do the same to Roy. However, Chon grabbed her foot just in time, allowing Roy to stare at her.

"Lin," Chon said happily as he let go of her ankle.

"Wang?" she asked, not quite believing her eyes. A second later, they smiled and hugged.

"If you don't mind, I'll just wait outside," Doyle said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Introduce me," Roy whispered as the siblings broke apart.

"Oh, this is Lin, my baby sister," Chon said, putting his hand on top of his sister's head.

Lin pushed his hand off her head and said in Chinese, "_I am not a baby."_

"Roy O'Bannon," Roy said, "Pleasure...You never told me your sister was such...beautiful lotus blossom."

Chon, being a protective older brother, changed the topic instantly and asked, "Why are you in jail?"

"I followed the man who murdered Father," she said simply.

"And?" Chon asked.

"I found out where he lived. I snuck inside his house, and tried to kill him," Lin said as though it was nothing.

"It's _my_ duty to find Father's killer!" Chon said angrily.

"No! It is mine!" she insisted. "I'm the one who promised Father."

"But I'm his only son," he insisted.

"But you abandoned us for America. Father said he had no son," she said.

"What?" Chon asked, aghast.

"Wo, wo, wo. Time out. Come here," Roy said, turning Chon around. "The detective's a fan. Why don't I play the celebrity card, and we'll get 'er out that way. Okay? Come on." With that, they had a plan.

They turned around to face Lin again. Chon said confidently, "Don't worry. I'll get you out."

After that, they left the cell. Doyle led them to the office. He handed them a newspaper from the day after she was arrested and then sat down opposite them.

"Right. She tried to assassinate Lord Rathbone, Johanna's friend, actually, whilst he was taking afternoon tea. He's tenth in line to the throne, her Majesty's favourite cousin, and the finest swordsman in England. So, of course, the press had a field day. The story actually knocked Jack the Ripper off the front page," Doyle said, explaining the events more fully.

"Artie, Lin is not a killer," Roy insisted. "She's just a really, really, really hot...confused Chinese girl. Maybe if I agreed to sign a few autographs and talk to some of my fans here in England...do some type of charity event, can we get her out that way?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Doyle said regretfully.

"What will happen to my sister?" Chon asked.

"She'll go to trial, probably be locked away in an institution for the criminally insane. The tabloids have already dubbed her "Loony Lin." I thought it was rather catchy...At the time," he said, awkwardly at times.

"Wait...that woman...she'll know where he is!" Chon said in sudden realization.

"Who? Johanna? She won't help you," She'll be gone in a few minutes, anyway," Doyle said. Apparently, he was used to this.

Almost instantly, Chon was up out of his seat and almost as soon out of the office. He sped down the hallway and out to the front door. He got outside just in time to see Lady Johanna Paulet in a carriage, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night, Rathbone returned to his house late. As he handed his cane, hat, gloves, coat, and scarf to a servant, the aging man said, "Your guest is waiting for you in the library."

Instantly, Rathbone was frowning in confusion. "Who?" he asked the servant.

"Lady Paulet, of course," he said as though it was obvious. After all, she had been coming to that house since she was a little girl.

The frown turned into a smile as Rathbone said, "Thank you." Quickly, he turned and walked to his library. He opened the door and walked in to see Johanna sitting in exactly the same place as yesterday. However, he noticed two differences instantly. One, she was wearing her corset. Two, she didn't have her sword. She only ever wore a corset with her masculine clothes when she was tired, too tired to take it off.

He walked over to her and pulled up a chair. He placed an arm around her shoulders. She responded by laying her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "I...It's Lord Courtenay."

"Earl of Devon?" he asked.

She nodded before putting her head back down on his shoulder.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

"He's been telling Victoria that women shouldn't be Marchionesses," Johanna said.

"By his logic, her Majesty wouldn't be Queen," Nelson said, slipping his fingers into her black hair, which had been let down from the proper bun.

"Which is exactly what she told him," she said.

"What has you so upset, then?" he asked, puzzled.

"He approached me afterwards and said my parents should have had a son instead of a daughter," she said, her voice blank of all emotion.

Nelson turned in his chair so that he was facing her and put his other arm around her in an embrace. "If your parents hadn't created a daughter, I would not have met you," he said quietly.

At this, Johanna had to smile. "Thank you," she said gratefully, settling into his arms.

"Now, why don't you have something to eat before you go home," he suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Nelson?" she asked jokingly.

"There's the Johanna I know," he said, smiling as he released her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Lady Paulet," a voice said from behind Johanna. Instantly, she recognized it and turned to smile at her closest friend.

"Hello, Nelson. I hope your evening has been as enjoyable as mine," she said politely.

"I assure you, your company has always been more...stimulating," he said vaguely.

"I would assume so after your previous assertions," she pointed out before taking a sip from her champagne.

"Ah, but you forget, my dear, that I know you better than anyone, and _you_ return those same sentiments," he said, smirking as he leaned closer.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood this evening. What, pray tell, has bolstered you so greatly from yesterday?" Johanna said, teasing.

"Why, seeing you, of course," he threw back, though it wasn't entirely a joke.

"And seeing me precludes speaking to me, so this conversation is an additional benefit?" Johanna asked, drawing his thinly veiled thought process.

Nelson chuckled and asked, "And if you were to honour me with a dance, this benefit would improve greatly."

"As you wish, my Lord," she said, smiling. The title was more of a joke as both knew that titles did not matter between them.

Several minutes later, the dance finished and the two returned to the conversational side of the room. "I must say, Nelson, whenever you hold a ball, you always choose the most exquisite musicians," Johanna commented happily.

"Such things are always appreciated," he answered with a slight, joking, bow.

Just then, herald pounded his staff on the floor to signal for silence. He then said in a loud, clear voice, "May I present Major General Sherlock Holmes and his Highness, the Maharajah of Nevada."

Johanna turned back to Nelson chuckling. As everyone began to speak again, she said, "They wore the most ridiculous garb. How could they have gotten in?" She looked like she was going to say more, but she suddenly fell silent with a pensive look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Nelson asked, concerned.

"I think I've seen them before," she said uncertainly.

"Where?" he asked instantly. These two men were trouble, and he knew it.

"I think...no. That can't be right..." she said speculatively, continuing to watch the new arrivals.

"Excuse me, Johanna," he said, bowing properly to her before leaving. She barely noticed.

Nelson, ostensibly called Lord Rathbone, went over to that same Inspector Doyle from Scotland Yard. "How are the security arrangements for this evening, Inspector?" he asked.

The inspector quickly gave his plate away to a servant and said, "Oh, um. Everything seems to be going swimmingly, my Lord. And if I may say so, it is an honour to guard your Lordship tonight." As he spoke, Rathbone stood a little straighter and smiled, though the inspector could not see it as _his lordship_ was facing away. "I think I speak for all of us at Scotland Yard when I say that no matter how far you are from the throne, you'll always be number one in our hearts." At that, Rathbone frowned and looked back at the inspector oddly.

Rathbone then looked away, searching the room for Johanna. He spotted her quickly thanks to her golden dress. She was walking toward the two men that had just recently arrived. This sparked his curiosity enough. After all, what would _she_ say to them? Perhaps she could draw out the Chinaman's real identity. However, the greater question was: why did he have someone with him? The Chinaman had to be there either for the Keeper of the Imperial Seal or for Wu Chow. The question was: which one?

Over at the food table, the same two men conversed quietly. "Okay. Here's the plan: we're gonna get little chow. Then, we're gonna sneak outta here, and start lookin' for that seal," Roy said.

"Okay," Chon whispered.

"Spotted dick, sir?" a servant from behind the table asked.

"Wha?" Roy asked with an odd face.

"Spotted dick," the servant said again, continuing to smile.

"Can you believe this guy? I'm tryin' to get something to eat, he's asking me if I got the clap," Roy said ignorantly to Chon.

"I think he's offering you food," Chon said unsurely.

"Oh! Spotted dick," Roy said with a very evident accent. "Oh! No. I think I'll pass. I'm not much of a dessert man. Perhaps my friend would like some spotted dick." He turned to Chon with his tongue curled out over his upper teeth in a most uncouth fashion.

"Might try one of these sausages, though," Roy said, taking a plate.

A woman came up to him and said, "That is hagas, not a sausage. It's made from sheep's bladders." That saved him from being even more disgusting.

"Thanks for that," Roy said, turning to her. His eyes widened and he turned to Chon mouthing _It's her._

"Pardon me, but have we met before?" the Lady asked, looking closely at them both.

"No," Chon answered quickly enough to be suspicious.

Johanna raised her eyebrow dubiously. Instantly, Roy said to her, "Wanna dance?"

"If you insist," she said pointedly. He smiled to her and led her to dancing area.

Almost the second those two were gone, a voice said from the other side of Chon, "You should try the quail." He raised a knife and said, "I shot them myself this morning."

"How do you do, your Lordship," Chon said, trying unsuccessfully to disguise his accent.

"Very well, thank you," Rathbone said, smiling at him. "I'm not acquainted with the Nevada province, but i haven't been to India since '81," he said, making it quite clear that he _knew_ Chon was an imposter. "I spent most of my time in the Orient."

"I hear you've just returned from China," Chon said.

"You are well-informed, Maharajah," Rathbone said, betraying only that he knew why Chon knew of his travels.

"It is my dream that the Chinese will follow India's example and one day embrace British rule," Rathbone said, baiting him.

"The Chinese are very proud. They place family and honour above all else," Chon said, betraying himself both in knowledge and accent.

"Well, I'm sure we can break them of that," Rathbone said haughtily.

Chon's smile faded. He glanced out to Roy, who was dancing with the Marchioness. Instantly, he felt as though Roy should have stayed so that _he_ could dance with her. As soon as that notion came, it was shot down as resulting from the fact that she was a beautiful woman. Any man that did not admit that was blind.

Rathbone quickly noticed the direction in which Chon was looking. He followed the Chinaman's gaze out to the dance floor and his lifelong friend. His lips tightened in anger that the imposter was dancing with her, with his Johanna. Yes, his. If anyone had a right to call her his, it was Rathbone.

Recalling himself to his duties, Rathbone looked down at his pocket watch. He had only twenty minutes to get to the barn. "If you'll excuse me, I have a matter to attend to," Rathbone said to the Chinaman.

"Until we meet again," Chon said, turning his attention back to the lord.

Rathbone nodded to him before walking away into the crowd. Chon's expression hardened as he struggled to control himself. Anxiously, he waited for Roy to be done dancing so they could sneak out.

Minutes later, the dance finished. Chon did not even wait for Roy to leave the noblewoman. He just left, knowing that his friend would follow. However, he did not know that she, too, would follow. While the two men removed their ceremonial, and fake, jackets and hats, Johanna waited, wishing quite intensely that she was wearing her training clothes and had her sword instead of being confined to a ball gown and corset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chon and Roy followed Rathbone to his library, taking care that they were not seen. As they went, they hurriedly stripped off their bulky, and fake, ceremonial jackets. After literally throwing the hats haphazardly down the hall, they hurried after the lord to the door to his library. Thankfully, the door was already closed, else they would have been spotted instantly. As it was, Roy peered through the key hole. Impatiently, Chon asked, "What do you see?"

Roy said quickly, "He just pulled a fancy dragon key out of his desk."

Chon gasped and whispered angrily, "That was my father's! I must avenge his honour!"

He would have burst through the door then and there had Roy not grabbed him and said quickly, "Easy! Easy. Slow down, Tiger. Slow down. Quit goin' all Chinese on me."

Roy turned back to the keyhole, but before he could look Chon pulled him out of the way and pushed the doors open, walking quickly into the room. He glanced around, yet there was no sign of Lord Rathbone. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself.

"Damn it, Chon! Remember your puzzle box. Patience! Patience," Roy said, closing the doors behind him.

Next, Roy looked around the room. "Okay, there are no windows. We came in through the only doorway. Must be an explanation...Remember in Roy O'Bannon vs. The Mummy how the zombie king got away when I chased him into the pharaoh's tomb? There was a secret passageway behind the sphinx. There's gotta be a lever or a button over here." As he spoke, he walked over to the bookshelves on one side of the room, looking it over for any sign of a secret exit. "Help me lift some stuff up," he said, beginning to move the books in the hope that one of them was the trigger.

Chon looked over at him disbelievingly and slowly began to move some of the books. Roy continued with more alacrity, completely sure that his theory was correct.

As they continued, Chon moved a ladder to continue searching. However, something caught his eye as he looked up. There was a painting, but its eyes looked very real, more real than any painting's. He bent down, and the eyes followed him. Quickly, Chon hurried back to Roy and said, "Roy! The painting! It's looking at me!"

"Oh, yeah. It looks like it's looking at me, too," Roy said, looking up at the painting which now had normal eyes.

"No, real eyes. Moving!" Chon insisted.

"Oh, Chon. That kid got to you, didn't he?" Roy said in exasperation. "Unbelievable! We're not in a haunted house. That's a technique that artists use. Ubiquitous gaze or pursuant eye's the technical term."

Suddenly, the door opened and the very same woman from Scotland Yard came striding into the room. The second she laid eyes upon them, her hands went to her hips and she asked in a commanding voice, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, we were just waiting for-" Roy began to say.

"Quiet! Do not spout some ridiculous excuse! I remember you from Scotland Yard! Why are you here?" the lady said powerfully.

Roy was about to speak again, but Chon cut him off by saying, "Rathbone killed my father and stole the Imperial Seal of China. We need to find it and avenge my father's death."

"Why did you tell her, Chon?" Roy asked, wondering how in the world he could do such a thing.

"She could help us," Chon said, gesturing to the lady.

Meanwhile, that very same lady was pale from shock. She stood rooted to her spot as she stared at the two men. My word, they were telling the truth! How could Nelson do such a thing? As she continued down that train of thought, her feet moved of their own accord, guiding her out of the library to an empty hallway. There, she leaned against the wall as she tried to calm herself.

_Nelson...What have you done?_

After well over a minute, Johanna finally regained control of her emotions. Steeling herself against further mental or emotional breakdown, she hurried back to the library just in time to see the fireplace turn. She could see three people on the other side as they turned, but she could not tell who they were.

Quickly, Johanna hurried over to the fireplace. _There has to be a lever or button somewhere on this statue..._After several seconds of ineffective, though modest, searching, Johanna thought, _Oh, Nelson, you _would_ do that, wouldn't you?_ She quickly pressed the breasts of the statue in. Silently, it turned, transporting her into a hidden room.

Johanna tried desperately to not stare open mouthed at the veritable cornucopia of relics from the Orient, Africa, and parts of Europe spread about. She did not notice three familiar people walk through a hidden passage behind a golden statue of Buddha. She only noticed the difference when the statue slid back into place.

Johanna hurried over to the statue. She had seen motion. It had to be here, but how to move the statue..._Push._ The statue glided off to the side, once more showing a very sturdily built secret passageway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Johanna followed the group of three through the passageway. After only about a hundred feet, the tunnel stopped abruptly. It took the Chinaman only a few seconds to notice the trap door above their heads. Carefully, he opened it and all three of them poked their heads out. Obviously seeing no one, they silently climbed out and into what appeared to be a barn. The noblewoman watched as they did this, waiting for her chance to follow.

Once the trapdoor was closed, Johanna carefully lifted it up and peeked her head out. The three people she had been following were crouched down behind a set of crates, peering carefully over it to watch something. They, and now she, could hear very clearly a conversation taking place on the other side of the barn.

The first Johanna heard of this conversation was Nelson saying, "No doubt your depraved childhood made you into the man you are today."

"Wu Chow," the Chinaman whispered. It sounded like he was either surprised or shocked. Johanna could not tell as she could not see his expression.

"Wu who?" the American...O'Bonnan asked in a whisper.

The second she saw the Chinaman's hand go toward the other man's arm, she closed the trap door and pressed her ear into it. By now she was intensely interested in the goings-on here, but she was not willing to risk being discovered.

"He's the emperor's bastard brother," she heard the Chinese woman...Lin, was it?...say.

"He was banished from the forbidden city for trying to steal the Imperial Seal," the Chinaman elaborated.

"Our father caught him. He vowed to return to claim the Emperor's throne," Lin said.

"This guy?" the American asked in disbelief.

Johanna heard the rustling of cloth, almost like they were looking at the two men again. Carefully and very slowly, Johanna lifted the trap door again and peeked out. Sure enough, they were no longer facing her.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's all in place," Wu Chow said. Johanna could faintly make that out.

"That diamond's as big as a damn monkey's paw," the American whispered in surprise. _He sounds more like a thief than a folklore hero._

"Roy, don't even think about it," the Chinaman warned. _That's his name! Oh, and suspicion confirmed._

Only now that they had stopped talking could Johanna hear the other conversation.

"So for now, our business is completed," Nelson- _oh, Nelson. Why?_- said.

Quite suddenly, the Chinaman looked down beside himself. "Where's Lin?" he exclaimed in a whisper. Instantly, Johanna ducked down farther. Thankfully, he did not look back, or he would have spotted her instantly.

The two men quickly looked back up toward the either one or two people (she wasn't sure if anyone had left). They had apparently been spotted because they ducked down instantly. Johanna took that as her cue to leave. She quickly closed the trapdoor and hurried back through the passageway to the library. As she went, she heard a gunshot which had her half tempted to return, but she knew she could not risk it.

Instead, she returned to the ballroom through the library. Hopefully, no one had noticed her absence, which could serve as her alibi should one be needed.

When Johanna entered the ballroom, many of the guests were already leaving. Only about half remained from the original party, and more and more were departing as their carriages were brought forward. Johanna was one of the few without a coat on, and the only one who was not waiting to get a coat.

A minute later, an uproar in the fifteen or so remaining guests caught Johanna's attention. She quickly looked in the direction they were gaping only to see a very good reason for that reaction. The barn was on fire, the very barn she had left a few minutes ago. The servants immediately began to try to quench the flames. In the meantime, the police could do very little to help except make sure the remaining guests left. That left Johanna as the only remaining guest in a couple minutes.

At about the same time, Nelson came back into the ballroom. Almost instantly, several policemen as well as Arthur, Inspector Doyle that is, came over to him. Arthur handed Nelson a paper with two sketches on it that Johanna just barely glimpsed before Nelson took it. There were two pictures on that paper one of Roy and one of the Chinaman.

"Yes. These are the men who attacked me," Nelson said, sounding very irritated. As he spoke, he folded the paper with choppy movements which spoke volumes more on his exasperation.

"I'm afraid the assailants have temporarily eluded us, My Lord," Arthur said as he held his hat near his chest in an unconsciously meek and defensive mannerism.

"Perhaps you could explain to me how Loony Lin managed to escape the confines of Scotland Yard under the watch of the most respected security force in the world," Nelson said. His irritation and anger were becoming more and more evident, travelling in leaps and bounds toward yelling.

"Yes, of course. It's absolutely fascinating. She picked the lock using a deck of rather risqué playing cards. Then, scaled the walls with a mop, a fork, and various pilfered undergarments. You've got to hand it to the Chinese. They're an awfully ingenious lot, aren't they?" Doyle said eagerly.

_Three. Two. One._ "Does your incompetence know no bounds?" Nelson exploded, they he did not yell. He shook his head angrily before walking away.

His eyes were closed for a second as he walked, no doubt in an attempt to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, he almost instantly noticed Johanna. That very same second, he turned and walked to her. _No. Not me, but then, why did I stay?...because I owe him that much, despite what he intends to do._

"What happened, Nelson?" she asked gently. She knew better than to touch him right now, even if it was just his shoulder. He would react violently.

"Two men attacked me and burned down my barn," he said, continuing to huff. _Not precisely, though vaguely correct._

Nelson frowned for a second, almost as though he had just thought of something. "Why did you stay?" he asked.

"I know you, Nelson. When things like this happen, you need to calm down. You and I both know that you on your own have trouble with that," she said simply.

Nelson smiled, if fleetingly, at her reason. "You've succeeded, then," he said. He actually sounded calmer than before, though he was undoubtedly still angry.

"Good," Johanna said with a smile that always pierced his heart.

"Well, then, My Lady. Might I escort you to your carriage?" Nelson asked formally. This had been a running joke between them because they both knew that neither of them particularly liked formalities in their relationship.

"Why, yes, My Lord. Thank you," Johanna returned in the same tone. With that, he took her arm and led her over to get her coat before he walked her to her carriage.

Before the door was even open, Johanna smiled at him. Instantly, Nelson noticed how tentative and almost cautious her smile looked. "What is the matter?" he asked. Due to his scheming, he was more prone to suspicion, but there was a degree of genuine concern mixed in because, and only because, she had been his friend since childhood.

"It hardly matters. Do not worry," she said dismissively.

"Why don't you stay awhile and read. You and I both know you'll be back anyway," he suggested with a smile. _I wouldn't be sure about that, not after what I saw._

"Well..." Johanna began cautiously.

"I insist," he said, taking her arm again to lead her back into his estate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Once both of them were inside, Rathbone surreptitiously signalled ot the servants to finish cleaning up after the ball and the barn then retire. They merely nodded. Afterall, most of them had been working for the Lord long enough that they were quite used to his oddities.

Now that he was sure they would not be interrupted, he led Johanna to the library. She had always seemed more relaxed in there, so perhaps she would share what was bothering her.

Nelson stopped short the second the door to the library was open. He did not know about this mess. Quickly, he looked over at Johanna. She did not look surprised, which caught him completely off guard.

Nelson walked over to his favourite chair and right it before turning around and casting his eyes to the floor in searh of the book he had been reading. Once he had found it, he looked up to Johanna. She was already seated in her own chair, looking very much so out of place in all her finery amidst this destruction. Only one thing bothered him about this: her face was completely blank. Normally, when she read her face pulled and twisted with the emotions of the material. _She has to know. Why else would she be so nervous?_

Nelson looked up and just watched her while she read. She cradled the book gently in her hands while she read. His eyes travelled farther up but stopped abruptly at her shoulders. They were tense, more evidence of her discomfort.

He took a breath and opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong. However, the door opened just then and inspector Doyle walked in. "I'm terrible sorry, my Lord, but I-...Good Heavens, what happened here?"

Rathbone did not answer. He sat there looking very displeased while Johanna said, "Arthur, perhaps you should return tomorrow."

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before shooting up as he exclaimed, "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry."

"It is fine, Arthur. In fact, I'll join you in departing, " she said as she stood and placed the book she had been reading on the chair. She walked out with the detective, trying desperately to seem calm.

Nelson sighed and looked over to Johanna's empty chair- no. Her book still lay on the seat...and it was open..._She never leaves her book open_.

He quickly stood and hurried to her book. It was open to a poem entitled "_You and I"_.

My hand is lonely for your clasping, dear;

My ear is tired waiting for your call.

I want your strength to help, your laugh to cheer;

Herat, soul, and senses need you, one and all.

I droop without your full, frank sympathy;

We ought to be together- you and I;

We want each other so, to comprehend

The dream, the hope, things planned, or seen, or wrought.

Companion, comforter and guide and friend,

As much as love asks love, does thought ask thought.

Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly,

We ought to be together, you and I.

Almost the second he finished reading the poem, Nelson took off at a dead sprint to the entrance. He ran out the front door just in time to see her carriage disappear over a hill. He was too late.

_She loves me...or him...if she loves him, I'll kill him!_

_ooooooooooooo  
_

Johanna woke with a start to a call outside her door. "My lady! My lady!" Groggily, she stood and pulled on her dressing gown before going over to open the door. Outside stood her butler, Reginauld.

"What is it?" she asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Lord Rathbone is here to see you, my Lady." _He knows._

"Show him to the parlour, and tell him I'll be with him shortly," she said before closing the door.

Quickly, Johanna washed her face, hoping to wake herself up. It was somewhat effective, though not to the degree she had hoped. Either way, she descended the stairs minutes later and walked into the parlour.

Inside, Nelson sat on a leather chair, fidgeting incessantly. His clothes were rumpled as though he had thrown his clothes on in a hurry to get here.

Literally the second the door was closed, Nelson leapt to his feet, strode over Johanna, and grasped her wrist. A moment later, he grabbed her shoulder and demanded coldly, "How did you find out?"

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" she asked quickly as she tried to pull away.

"My plan," he growled bluntly.

"I don't know of what you speak!"

Wham! She hit the cold floor as he spat out coldly above her, "Liar!"

"Nelson, what has gotten into you?" Johanna asked, horrified.

"Do not feign ignorance! I know when you're lying!"

Silence.

Johanna looked down and sighed. She had made her decision. She looked up at him sadly and said, "The imposters at the ball...I followed them to your library...they told me everything."

Nelson looked coldly down at her. She could easily ruin all of his plans.

"What do you intend to do now?" Her voice was so pitiful and small, when normally it was strong and confident.

Nelson's facade finally cracked. He looked down unsurely at her, unable to vocalize his thoughts.

"You don't know, do you?" she observed, watching his face carefully.

He paused for a second before admitting, "No."

A pause ensued. The weight of their next decisions bore heavily on them both.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after a bit of silence.

Johanna looked down again, though she did not speak yet. She had no idea what she would do. "I cannot betray the Queen..." she said tentatively. His eyes hardened instantly. He reached out to grab her wrist again when she quickly added, "I cannot betray you, either."

"And where does that leave?" he asked after a second.

"I believe it is called an impasse," she said, smiling slightly.

He tried to return it, but his face fell again. Slowly, his eyes travelled to her wrist, inviting regret to course through him.

"It's all right, Nelson. Sit down and collect yourself," Johanna said, gesturing to the floor next to her.

He laughed, so simple and pure a thing. The tension was gone. As he sat beside her, he remarked fondly, "Always the iconoclast."

"Only in private," she corrected.

Their laughter subsided, leaving a more peaceful silence in its wake. Both thought carefully, pondering what they would do about the other.

Minutes later, Johanna broke the silence. "I won't tell."

A second later, Rathbone's eyes flicked up to her. After a brief pause, he asked, "Would you come with me to the fireworks?"

After a mere moment of thought, Johanna smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nor would I," Nelson said, unconsciously leaning closer.

After a moment, he placed his hand on her cheek, though he had no idea why. She placed her hand over his, holding it there. Instantly, his eyes flicked to her already bruising wrist. Regret flooded his synapses once again, though this time he eased it by plucking her hand away and holding it lightly as he examined it. For awhile, he stroked it in silence before bringing her wrist to his lips and kissing it gently. Johanna watched his every move.

He paused again and met her eyes. After only a second of hesitation, he leaned toward her, still holding her hand, and kissed her very lightly.

Johanna allowed herself a second of enjoyment before snapping back to her senses and pulling away. She could not speak. She only stared, confused. After a second, she opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her again and drew her close to him. After a few seconds, she responded.

It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours later, but Nelson pulled away.

Johanna breathed heavily as she stared at the ground, refusing completely to make eye contact with him. Finally, she asked, "What does this mean?"

Nelson gazed at her and said honestly, "I don't know, but I've loved you for three years."

Silence.

"...You should go..."

He left without a word for one reason and only one: he wanted her love, which he could only get if he allowed her time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Lord Rathbone to see you, my lady."

A pause.

"Tell him I am indisposed at present."

Footsteps. Door close.

Silence.

Door open. Footsteps.

"Reginauld, I told you he is not to be allowed entrance."

"I'm sorry, my Lady. He insisted."

"What do you want Nelson?" she asked coldly.

"Only to talk," he said. However, she had not heard his footsteps. He was right behind her.

"Of what can we speak? I was under the impression that there was nothing more of which we could speak," Johanna said coldly.

"Turn around," he said into her ear. She could feel his breath on her cheek, but he still did not even touch her.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"For me."

"I have hidden your plan. Why should I do more for you?"

"Because I'm your friend," he said.

"Are you? I don't believe a friend would have done so much to me." She could easily image him frowning now.

"Please, Johanna." _Ah, the one word he won't say willingly in private. Why would he say that?_

"Something is bothering you."

"And you as well," he shot back.

"You first," she said coldly.

Nelson sighed in annoyance, but nevertheless, he spoke up, making his displeasure clear. "The Chinaman and the American know of my plan."

"How did they find out?" she asked.

"They were listening when I met with... my oriental ally," he said.

"And they plan to stop you somehow," she finished.

"But you already know that," Nelson observed wryly.

"Of course. They tried to recruit me for their mission," Johanna said with a shrug.

Nelson's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you helping them?"

"No, Nelson. I am not _that_ crooked," she said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Then what is bothering you?" he asked, the beginnings of exasperation forming in his mind.

"Nothing, in particular, except..."

"What?" he demanded.

"Why?" she asked point blank as she turned to look at him. She was the one demanding now.

"Why what?" Nelson asked. His confusion was overtaken by astonishment. When she was this serious, she was more dangerous than usual. These were the times when she would quite literally run him through with her sword.

"Why do you want to be King? Why do you want to rule England?"

"You don't know?" he asked, sincerely astonished.

Johanna looked seriously at him.

Nelson stepped closer and said, "It was all for you."

Johanna lowered her hed. They were so close that it came to rest on his shoulder. After a second of reigning in her emotions, she stood straight and turned her back to him once more.

"I cannot," she whispered.

She heard a sigh followed by slow footsteps making their way out the door.

oooooooooooo

The next day dawned unlike most other London days for two reasons. For one, the Royal Fireworks for Her Majesty's Jubille was tonight. The second reason greatly helped the first. The day dawned bright and clear. There was not a cloud in sight. This fact meant that London would have a rare day considering the past streak of weather: a sunny day.

Most of the citizens of this great town were out and about in the sun. That afternoon, one of the many wealthy London residents took her coach to her friend's house.

Her blue bustle dress shone in the sunlight as she strode confidently to the door and knocked. A minute later, her friend answered the door. "Hello- Johanna? I thought you would be getting ready by now."

"I thought I'd see how you are, first," she said with a strained smile.

"Yes, well...do come in. I was just about to have tea," Arthur said nervously, guiding her inside.;

"You seem down, Arthur. Are you sure you're fine?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he led her into his parlour.

Before he could answer, Johanna caught sight of an open brandy bottle and a finger of the vile liquid in a glass on the table. "Arthur! Have you been drinking?"

"I always drink when my employment's been terminated," he answered sullenly.

Johanna frowned slightly and asked gently, "Why?"

"Lord Rathbone saw fit to have me fired for my failure to catch the two intruders at his ball."

Johanna sighed and whispered, "Nelson always did have a bit of a temper."

"Temper? He bloody near tore my head of!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I know. I was there for the fallout," she responded grimly. Surreptitiously, she walked over to the table and corked the bottle. Turning back to Arthur, she said, "I'll make us some tea, shall I?"

Arthur nodded sullenly as he sat heavily in a chair. He reached for the glass only to find both that and the bottle gone. She could hear him groan as she walked into his kitchen.

A minute later, she returned to the parlour and sat beside her friend. The two continued to converse amiably for a half hour before the clock chimed four.

"Oh, it's four already? Well, I shall be leaving you, Arthur. After all, I must look my best for the Jubilee, mustn't I?" Johanna said, rising.

"Why must you go to that?"

"You know quite well I would be missed, and I do not want the whole of Scotland Yard searching for me," Johanna said, gathering her coat, hat, and gloves.

As she walked down the corridor to his front door, they heard a knock at that very same door. "Who could be calling on me at this time?" Arthur asked, staggering after her.

Through the glass, they could see a man in a coat, with a pipe in his mouth and a hunting cap facing a shorter man with a bowler hat and long hair. As Johanna opened the door, the two turned to face her. It was the Chinaman and the American.

"You, Gentlemen, look absolutely ridiculous," she said, surveying their clothing. The American wore a deerstalker coat over his rumpled clothing while the Chinaman sported a plaid suit.

"Hey, it's you!" the American said.

"You! You're helping him!" the Chinaman said indignantly.

"Calm yourselves, Gentlemen. I have no intentions of aiding either you or Lord Rathbone. Good day," Johanna said, trying to slip around them.

The Chinaman quickly blocked her path and said, "No. He said you were helping him, that he and you were engaged." As he spoke, Johanna could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Well, he certainly is capable of lying to anger you," she responded calmly. The Chinaman seemed to relax at this, almost as though he was relieved.

"Hang on, what about us?" the American asked.

"What about you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while keeping her face carefully blank of emotion.

"Aren't you gonna help us save the Royals?"

"Gentlemen, I do not even know your names. Why would I aid you?"

"I'm Roy, and this's Chon. Good?"

"Hardly. The fact remains, Gentlemen, I do not know if I can trust you. Good day." This time, she manoeuvred her way around them, walking quickly to her coach.

"Spunky, I like it," Roy commented.

Chon turned to glare at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chon, Roy, and Arthur walked to the Thames, specifically to the sight of the Queen's Jubilee. As they did, Roy and Arthur continued to talk whilst Chon remained silent. Memories ran through his head, though he knew not why.

_ "Chon Wang, the man who defied an emperor," Wu Chow said, walked around them to face them._

_ "The Emperor should never have spared your life," Chon said angrily._

_ Wu Chow only smiled at this and said in recognition, "I see. You're still my brother's lapdog."_

_ "I'm here not for him. I'm here for my father," he said strongly._

_ "Of course you are," Wu Chow said, walking over to a sheath and pulling out a curved dagger. He then said quite seriously to Chon, "It was my dagger that plunged into his heart. It's still encrusted with his blood."_

_ At that, Chon tried to attack him, but he was severely limited by his bindings. Two boxers further restrained him until he stopped struggling. By then, Wu Chow had walked father away from them._

_ "I know the boy has the seal. Where is he?" Rathbone asked, still maintaining his calm, aloof, imposing manner._

_ "We don't know. That's the truth. We don't know," Roy insisted._

_ Rathbone smirked slightly before looking behind him at one of the Boxers. He turned a crank which lifted Lin up into the air by a hook attached to the bindings around her wrists. Her ankles were bound to metal rings in the floor, culminating in a stretching effect which could break her bones with ease._

_ "Stop! Put her down! Put her down!"_

_ "Or what, Mr. O'Bannon? Are you gonna kick my ass?" Rathbone asked mockingly in a fake American accent. His accent returned to his high-class British accent as he said, "I've read all about your ridiculous exploits. I mean, just how does it feel to kill a mummy with your bare hands? Only a nation of uneducated red-necks would be amused by such cowboy drivel."_

_ "Woah, woah, woah. Easy. What's with the personal attacks? You don't see me making any comments about your pastey complexion, or your snotty accent, or the woman you've scared into being your lapdog, or even your filthy, smutty sex books." At first, Rathbone had been smiling, but the last two made him frown in confusion. "Yeah, I swear, I'm disgusted-"_

_ Wu Chow interrupted him by hitting Roy in the head with his baton._

_ "OW! Why is it always the head with you people?"_

_ "I haven't hurt or threatened her. She aids me of her own free will," Rathbone responded with a smirk._

How could she do that? Did she not care for the Queen and the Royal Family? Did she love Rathbone? Was that why she helped him?

_ Rathbone turned and signaled that the Chinese woman be stretched out still more. She could feel every part of her body being stretched to its limit. Any farther and her bones would break or dislocate._

_ "Hold it! Stop! Hold it! Just hold it! What are we doing here? Guys, just look at this! We're acting like animals. Over what? Some seal?"_

_ "The seal represents imperial power," Wu Chow said simply. "I will use it to unite the Emperor's enemies and storm the Forbidden City."_

_ "Well, what's in it for you?" Roy asked Rathbone._

_ "You're looking at the future King of England."_

_ "You're like 20__th__ in line for the throne," Roy said, his voice going up a half octave in disbelief._

_ "Tenth," Rathbone corrected, closing his eyes to maintain his British aloofness. "But my friend is about to change all that with a simple process of elimination."_

_ One of the boxers swept a tarp off a gun with several long barrels all in a small circle. "It's called a machine gun, the first of its kind. It fires 200 rounds a minute. A testament to British ingenuity."_

_ "So you steal the seal, and then you knock off nine royals? You got the short end of that stick, my friend," Roy commented._

_ Rathbone signalled to the boxers, who quickly let down Lin. "Dump them in the river," he said. They boxers grabbed Lin and took her away._

_ "Where are you taking her?" Chon asked._

_ "To make history. I can already see the headlines: Nation mourns as Loony Lin massacres Royal Family!"_

"Chon? You all right there? You liked like you were ready to fall over," Roy said, breaking Chon from his recollection.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said shortly.

Roy shrugged and turned away, allowing Chon to sink into another memory. This memory was only a picture, one he would most certainly remember.

_As Chon had walked into the room of the wax museum that held the British royal family exhibit, the very first thing he noticed was a pair of wax figures near the queen: Rathbone and Johanna arm-in-arm._

_ He tried to reconcile that they were around each other quite a lot, so perhaps that was the intent of the artist. However, there was the creeping doubt in the back of his mind. Perhaps, they were expected to marry._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When the couple alighted from the carriage, heads turned to appraise and discuss the new arrivals. None of these nobles was surprised that they were together. Quite the contrary, the gossip turned to the topic that Lord Rathbone and Lady Paulet were finally accepting what everyone else had long suspected. After all, when a man and a woman of similar ages are friends for the amount of time they had been, it is expected that they are either siblings or soon to be married. Thus when this couple entered the scene with entwined hands, it was automatically assumed that they were courting.

Less than a minute after they arrived, the Baron of Lincolnshire, a mutual acquaintance, approached them. "Good evening, my Lord, my Lady. And, might i say, you look splendid." The last was directed at Johanna.

"Thank you," she answered politely.

"I've not seen you in some time, my Lady. You've been rather reclusive recently."

"Not at all. She recently attended my ball in honour of her majesty's Jubilee," Rathbone interjected.

The Baron turned to look at him for a second. His expression made it clear that he had only wanted to speak with the lady, not with him. "Yes, well, I hadn't the honour of being invited to that particular event. Might I enquire as to the next opera you shall be attending, my Lady?"

Johanna glanced at Nelson, making it clear she was uncomfortable with the Baron. Seeing this, he laid a hand on her hand which rested on his arm.

"I am terribly sorry, but we must be going to our places. The fireworks are about to begin," Rathbone said formally. There was a slight undertone of annoyance to his voice.

"Of course, my Lord, my Lady. Would you do me the honour of returning for a chat after the event?" This was obviously directged more to Johanna.

Before she could respectfully decline, Nelson viciously answered, "Lady Paulet will be accompanying me to dinner afterwards."

The Baron visibly bristled at this. "Well, my Lady, would you consent to dinner with me perhaps next week?"

This time, Johanna was quick enough to answer in her own right, hoping to forestall a confrontation. "Unfortunately, I shan't be able to join you. Next week, I shall be returning to Scarborough."

"Then perhaps-" the persistent man began.

"She has made it perfectly clear that hse will not be having dinner with you at any time," Nelson said, his voice as steel.

"Am I allowed no reason for this rejection?" the baron asked. His eyes were growing hard and bitter.

"We are courting," Nelsong answered, glancing at Johanna.

The Baron ground his teeth for a second before bowing to them and saying bitterly, "Forgive me. I knew not the magnitude of my intrusion."

"We must be going. Good evening, Sir," Johanna said as Nelson began to lead her away.

As he watched the couple walk away, the Baron said under his breath, "Damn it."

oooooooooooooo

Rathbone led Johanna to the carriage by which they would officially enter. The Queen had yet to arrive, which allowed the two of them to converse with relative freedom. They sat as close as propriety would allow on one side of the carriage, with the other entirely for the Queen. Once the door had been closed, Rathbone wrapped an arm around Johanna's waist, pulling her close.

"Nelson-"

Before she could continue, he had placed his lips on hers. Her response was nearly instantaneous. It seemed as though the fireworks had already started. The two felt as though they were one, part of a whole, inseparable. She trusted him with her life, and he trusted her just as much.

Quite suddenly, the carriage door opened, admitting the Queen. The two separated as quickly as they could in the confined space, returning to a pertinent distance. The Queen smiled knowingly at them as she sat.

When the carriage began to move, Victoria, the Queen that is, broke the silence by saying, "You two really must get married."

Johanna blushed whilst Rathbone smiled as though he held a secret. The Queen could read that expression easily enough: that was already in his plans.

"Now, tell me: are you both able to come for dinner?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Johanna answered kindly.

"Wonderful! I do so miss the both of you. Perhaps you can be persuaded to remain in town longer?"

"Unfortunately, I must go to my estate in a few days. I'm sure you understand," Johanna said.

"You're awfully quiet, Nelson. What say you?"

"I would be delighted," he answered politely.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

And they arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Everything was in place. Big Ben had just struck twelve. The fireworks had started. Johanna was safely behind a statue. Why had she decided to call him up to speak with him _now_ of all times?_

"Nelson!"

He turned. It was her Majesty.

"Why are you hiding yourself back there?"

"I shouldn't like to impede your view, Your Highness," he assured her falsely.

"Nonsense! You arranged all this. You should have a front-row view."

"I regret that- ah- respectfully I must decline. I need to keep a good eye on proceedings."

"You mean you want to get back to your Johanna," the Queen said, suddenly perceptive rather than whimsical.

He could do nothing but show his acquiescence.

"You really must marry her someday, Nelson," she added cheerily.

"I have hopes of arranging that very event later this evening."

"Congratulations, Nelson. It's about time you and she were wed!"

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"You've really outdone yourself."

"Wait till you see the finale," Nelson said, eyes glinting before he returned to his spot behind the statue as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion.

Just as he reached it, Johanna looked out from behind the statue. He quickly took a hold of her arm and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm securely about her waist. His hand was behind her head, pressing her forehead into his jaw line.

After awhile, the gunfire abated. Nelson did not move.

"Nelson..." Johanna whispered hesitantly.

"Johanna, I love you. Stay here. I will find you," he whispered urgently in her ear. Before she could say a single word, he kissed her soundly before letting her go and sprinting away from the newly created pandemonium.

"Nelson!" she called after him. In a split second decision, she ran after him.

ooooooooooooooooo

Johanna ducked behind a pillar as Roy and Doyle rod up to Nelson on a horse. As the horse stopped, Doyle fell. "Hold it right there, Rathboner! I'm guessin' by yer hasty retreat yer still 20th in line fer the throne," Roy said cockily.

"Tenth," Nelson corrected bitterly. Johanna had to bite back a snort at his tone.

"Inspector Doyle, arrest this man," Roy said with a smile, pointing at Nelson.

Doyle, who still lay on the floor, stood and placed his hat on his head. They were not anticipating what came next.

Nelson drew a tiny gun from his sleeve and quickly fired at them, too late to stop Roy's warning, but quick enough to wound Doyle.

"Arthur!" Johanna called, running to her friend.

"Johanna?" Nelson asked with a mixture of horror, anger, love, and fear.

"This way!" Chon yelled, leading his sister over to the other three and allowing Nelson to hurry away.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rathbone nailed Artie with a little sissy-gun," Roy said, bending over the man.

"Wait, aren't you helping him?" Chon asked, finally noticing Johanna.

"I'll look after him, you two go! Go!" Lin insisted, pushing the two men away.

Chon looked back at Johanna with an indecipherable expression before hurrying to a pair of swords mounted on the wall. He took the down, handing one of them to Roy. He then looked at his sister and said, "For father."

"For father," Lin returned.

"For old man Wayne," Roy said, copying his compatriots.

Lin quickly stood and handed Roy a battered set of playing cards.

"My lucky playing cards," he said before Lin kissed him.

"Be careful," Lin said.

"You tell Rathbone to be careful," Roy returned.

"Where did she go?" Chon interrupted.

Roy looked around before sighing and saying, "She must have gone after Rathbone."

"Let's go, then," Chon said a little too quickly.

"Do you like her?" Roy asked as he began to walk.

"What?" Chon asked instantly.

"Do you like her, that Lady...John-a, or something," Roy asked, butchering her name.

"Lady Johanna Paulet," Chon corrected testily.

"That must be a yes. Man, you don't have a chance with that chic, Chon!"

"What do you mean?" Chon said, grabbing his friend's arm and stopping.

"Come on, Chon! She's practically married to Rathboner! They're probably already sleeping together," Roy said.

Chon ground his teeth together before saying tensely, "We should go."

"Oh, touchy," Roy said, following his friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Johanna reached the top some time before the two men. "Nelson!" she called quickly, searching amongst the suspended walkways for him.

"Johanna? What are you doing here?" he asked, moving from his hiding place to peer down at her.

"Following you," she said, hurrying to the precarious staircase to reach him.

"No, you need to leave," Nelson said seriously, gazing at her with worried eyes.

"I am not leaving you, Nelson," Johanna replied seriously, squeezing his hand.

"Marry me," he said, his words popping out of his mouth before he had even thought of a response.

"What?" she asked, laughing slightly in disbelief.

"Marry me," he said, deciding to go with what he had said. What better time than now?'

Johanna met his eyes and said, "Yes."

Unfortunately, that was the time when the other two men reached the top. Their presence was announced by Roy calling angrily, "Show your face, Rathbone!"

Soon after, the two split up, though neither Nelson nor Johanna could fathom why. As the two began to search, Roy called out, "Hey, Rathbone! I was thinkin' of a title for my new book: _Roy O'Bannon vs. Little Lord Sissy_."

Johanna could see the annoyance on his face as he snuck up behind the American. Chon spotted him and cried out in warning, but not quickly enough. Johanna turned away as Rathbone kicked Roy through the glass of the clock face.

"Roy!" Chon shouted in distress.

"Oops," Rathbone taunted.

Chon quickly grabbed a nearby rope and used it to climb up the scaffolding to Rathbone. As he did, Rathbone said, "Come on up! I'll show you how your father died!"

Chon reached the same walkway and ran at Rathbone. The lord quickly picked up Roy's blade and used it to fight with two swords to Chon's one. It quickly became evident to all three of them that Rathbone was by far the better swordsman.

After a rather short time, Chon fell off the walkway only to grab the rope that served as the railing. Rathbone cut it, smirking as he looked down at his adversary. "Come along. I'm waiting," he taunted.

As Chon dangled from the rope, he looked up and spotted Johanna standing behind Rathbone. "Help me," he pleaded, looking her in the eyes.

She turned to fully face him and slowly shook her head.

"What did you do to her?" Chon demanded indignantly, seeing the inner battle raging in her eyes.

"Nothing. She chose this. She chose _me._ How does that make you feel?"

Chon gritted his teeth as he climbed back up to the platform. Rathbone allowed him to pick up his sword, waiting for him to make the first move. He certainly did, attacking quickly and angrily as he let his emotions flow. His anger and jealousy led to his increased attacks to the lord whilst his sorrow made him sloppier in his defensive moves.

In the midst of their fight, he suddenly lunged at the lord. He missed, but did not notice how badly so until he pulled his sword away. It was stained red. In the midst of their fight, they had backed up again. He had stabbed Johanna.

Chon stared at the blade in horror. Rathbone was perplexed by this expression until he heard a gasp of pain from behind him. He glanced down at Chon's sword, stained with the blood of that so precious person behind him. Rathbone let out an animalistic cry of fury and attacked in a berserker rage. He did not toy with the Chinaman anymore. He wanted this man dead. Within seconds, he had knocked the man out the clock face to follow his friend, a fitting end to this ill-fated fight.

Only then, did he turn to look. Johanna laid on the walkway. Her hands covered the wound in her side, attempting to slow the blood loss.

"Johanna? Johanna!" Nelson cried, rushing to his love.

"I'll be fine, Nelson. It's not serious, just a flesh wound," she assured him, already attempting to stand up.

Nelson would have none of it. He swooped her up into his arms and carried her easily down the many staircases of Big Ben.

"Nelson! Put me down! I can still walk!" she protested for only a little while. His firm silence told her this was not debateable. He would not allow her to walk in her condition. As he brought her to a doctor, Johanna snuggled into her fiance's warmth as well as she could considering the wound in her side.


End file.
